This invention relates to fluorophthalamic acids and ammonium salts thereof and to a method for the preparation of these compounds. The ammonium fluorophthalamates are particularly useful as chemical intermediates for the preparation of a wide variety of end products including pharmaceuticals and agricultural chemicals such as pesticides, and, in particular, as reactants in novel and advantageous methods for the synthesis of fluoroanthranilic acids, fluoroanilines, fluorobenzoic acids and other fluorinated aromatic compounds.